Greg Phillips
8b11f847fe742cce3b216142eff87b31.jpg "WITHOUT PATTERN! THERE IS NO FORM!" -Greg Behaviour/Personality tumblr_mo3e0rHvYa1rw2p53o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_md3rqgpivj1ql1bd6o1_r2_500.gif 3234.gif tekken-hwoarang-o.gif *Cocky *Careless *Shit-talker *Confident *Mouthy Luke's Best Friend Greg as been a internet pinpal to Luke since for years.. Since he had to be in solitude in her mansion, What he hadn't realized that Greg was going to be his roomate.... an Not caring about Lukes secret.. He always flirts with him even as a guy.. Which gives The blonde male a awkard friendship with the buff male Destination C 47 slums by n8package-d41ocgv.jpg Lives WIth Luke Smith Job Teachers Aide (Mr. Bishi Bashi 's Aide) tekken_lars_jin_kazama_lee_hwoarang_by_ultramarineandwhite-d5kczt4.jpg Also Baji Quan Club Leader Hwoarang prologue tk 6 2 by chantynha9999.jpg Baji Quan The style is used to forcibly open one's opponent's arms and attack at high, mid, and lower parts of their body. Best used in close quarters because of its focus on elbow, knee, shoulder, and hip strikes. When blocking or moving towards the enemy, Baji Quan emphasizes on striking major points of vulnerability on the enemy's body. 'Stances' The stances in Baji Quan are much more lower and wider, when compared to their shaolin counterparts. The four stances in stance training are: Horse, Bow and Arrow, Half Horse, and Empty. The Horse stance's wider stance will allow the practitioner to get more momentum for a punch. The Bow and Arrow stance is similar to its shaolin counterpart though, 60% on the weight is put on the front leg, and back leg issues all the power when shifting from Horse to Bow and Arrow. In Half Horse 60% of the weight is shifted to the back leg, and in Empty stance the majority of the weight is put on the back leg. Initially Stance training is used for distributing weight throughout the body but, later it is used together with hand technique training. Stepping In Baji Quan, stepping is best described as a bear moving with the spirit of the tiger. During this kind of training, the practitioner will learn how to change their center of gravity quickly and effectively in order to cover a distance and execute a technique better. Bear Step is slow crouching stepping technique, and body weight in this step should always be on the front leg. The student should keep his back straight and their upper body naturally relaxed. This is the Bear Stance, because as the student sway their hands lightly as they move to look like a bear. The Bear's movement may also be performed diagonally, and the student moves from side to side and maintains their weight distribution and body posture. Tiger Arm requires the student to perform a punch with both hands stretched out and at the same time lunge forward. This technique needs power from the twisting of the hip and stretching of the shoulder. While practicing this technique both arms should be relaxed and slight bent at all times. FormsEdit Every form in Baji Quan uses the movement of the shoulders, back, elbows, and pelvis. The form sets are short but are very enriching to the student in their understanding of the combat principles: Da (hit), Shuai (throw arm), Na (grasp, catch), and Tui (push). Every form is built on the following principles: Ai (push through) Bang (arm lean) Beng (collapse) Chuo (thrust in) Chuankunjing (force of winding round and tie) Han (shake) Ji (hit,hand quick push) Jian (shouldering) Kao (lean on) Kua (hip twist) for colliding Kwa (push using body weight) Tu (break through) Xi (kneeing) Zhou (elbowing) Zhuangkaojing (force of pushing and leaning) Category:Teachers Aide Category:NPC